1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding beds. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel counterbalanced, moving pivot-folding bed which is easily movable from a generally horizontal position to a generally vertical storage position.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Folding, or cupboard beds, are not new. One such bed, commonly known as the "Murphy" bed, has been in existence for many years. A number of spring operated variations of the Murphy bed have also been suggested in the past and have met with varying commercial success.
In addition to the spring-operated type folding beds, folding beds using counterweights in place of springs have been suggested. Exemplary of one such construction is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,128 issued to Schulz.
Common drawbacks of many of the prior art folding beds include their complexity of design and their difficulty of installation and use. The so called Murphy type bed is generally quite heavy and embodies rather complex spring operated retraction mechanisms. Many of the spring-retraction type folding beds and certain of the counterbalance-type folding beds are quite difficult for elderly persons and persons of frail stature to operate. Additionally, prior art folding beds tend to be quite bulky and the enclosures for the bed often take up considerable space.
The thrust of the present invention is directed toward overcoming many of the drawbacks of prior art folding beds of the character described in the preceding paragraphs. In this regard, as will be better appreciated from the discussion which follows, the novel folding bed of the present invention is of a simple and elegant design, making it very easy to operate even by people of limited physical strength. By correctly positioning the counterbalance, the effect of gravity is negated so opening and closing force is equal to opening and closing a normal household door. The bed also includes a novel rolling pivot which permits the bed to be easily pulled away from the bed enclosure to provide easy access to the rear of the mattress while making the bed. The moving pivot feature of the design permits the bed to be opened and closed while fully made and smooth operation is assured by the low friction roller design of the counterbalancing mechanism. Further, the moving pivot feature permits a reduction in the depth of the bed enclosure of on the order of thirty-five percent when compared to prior art devices. This is because the prior-art, fixed-pivot beds require additional space at the rear of the enclosure to clear the counterbalanced end of the bed as it moves from a horizontal position into a vertical storage position. The novel moving pivot feature of the device of the present invention uniquely overcomes this drawback.